


Winter’s Bite

by dainty_feinty



Series: Collision Course [2]
Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, RP, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_feinty/pseuds/dainty_feinty
Summary: You know that feeling when your childhood friend grows up to be a sadistic planetary overlord? Or what about the desire to join a conspiracy against the man who killed your father? And what if that man was Emperor Paul Muad’Dib?Meet Kania, as she, and and her little sister Mieth confront her childhood friend Logan, who now rules over the icy planet of Vantu with an iron fist. She’ll meet a new ally and join their conspiracy against the Atreides they hate the most. They’ll travel to Vantu, meeting Princess Irulan herself to discuss the potential conspiracy, all the while assessing the planet’s new ruler. Is he a friend or foe? No one seems certain.Sequel to Futurebound
Series: Collision Course [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728493





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from our RP on Dune Amino. http://aminoapps.com/c/dune
> 
> Clarification of characters (will make sense if you’ve read Futurebound):
> 
> Logan Fugo = Son of Jared Fugo
> 
> Kania + Mieth Seno-Harkonnen= Daughters of Amelie Seno + Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen

Kania hadn’t really noticed Logan was there, in fact, she preoccupied with her mother’s old college textbooks on negotiations in hostile situations. A silent, little hand grabbed her. 

“Go away Mieth,” Kania groaned.

Mieth continued to try and get her attention, but it was fruitless. She threw the book out into the garden, soon pointing to Logan.

“Hey! That’s Mom’s book, she’ll kill me!” She soon went and said to herself, “She better start talking soon.” Soon reaching Logan.

“Sorry about my goof of a sis— Stop staring and go away Mieth!” She huffed.

Mieth gave her a look and walked back to the makeshift house where they lived.

Kania soon turned, “Are you okay? You seem awkward.” She quirked a brow, before lightly punching him to snap out of his odd look.

Logan was a little odd today. He seemed pretty out of it. As if he was daydreaming throughout the entire event. The black haired boy snapped from his little trance and looked to Kania. "Yes, yes indeed...I'm just thinking" he replied and reached a hand back to scratch the back of his head. Looking to where Kania had lightly punched him.

In that moment he looked to the hand he scratched his head with and looked to Kania. Thinking about punching her back. She did do it him after all. 

He shook this thought off and grinned. "What you reading. I never got to ask,” his tone cheery. Though he wasn't really interested in the book. 

Just happy to be around Kania for a bit.

“One of my Mom’s textbooks,” she said, soon realizing it hadn’t been picked up. “Let me go get it,” she said. She jumped the fence and grabbed the book, dusting it off, as if it were a precious antique. 

“It’s about negotiating in hostile situations.” She said, holding the book out. 

“Kania, what did you do to your sister?!” Amelie yelled out in the distance, holding Mieth. 

“She was the one acting up, she threw your book into the garden!” Kania yelled back.

“We’re going to have a talk, with your step father when you get home!” Amelie said, soon walking back with Mieth. Amelie was very stressed, after Feyd died. She had remarried, but he was never home and dealing with Kania and Mieth, who was four and hadn’t even spoke. There was just a lot on her plate.

Logan watched the entire thing and raised a brow. He recalled a time when he acted up...well acting up as in sending a man to his death. 

He didn't get shouted at but by good the look he got from his parents send a chill down his spine. Two war veterans with multiple kills by their hands. One would rather be shouted at than get the same stare they used before they took a life. 

"I actually never met your stepfather...I know my old man has..." He said and then rested his chin upon a balled fist as he looked to Kania and breifly waved to Amelie.

Kania sighed, “Yeah, he’s never home anyways, he’s some farmhand or spice miner something like that.” She remembered when Jared, met Viktor Kas, Kania’s stepfather. There was a pretty heated argument and her mother got the short end of the stick, being blamed for inviting him. Kania had witnessed the whole thing from outside.

It was the only time, Kania felt bad for her little sister. The poor thing shook holding onto her older sister.

She only snapped out of it, when she heard her mother calling her name and Logan pecking her on the cheek. 

“Ew, you’re worse than my Mom when she does that.” She wiped her cheek, but oddly enough blushing a dark shade of red. 

“Kania, come on!” Amelie said, waving back to Logan, finally. 

“I’m coming,” she rushed to the door, soon saying, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Logan.” She soon disappeared into the house.

Logan smirked as he finished kissing her. "So that's what it is like...nice,” he said as he stood and waved to Kania as she left. 

He turned to walk down the street in order to head home. He wondered if his father would want to spar again.....

Present Day:

Oh boy, was Kania pissed. She kept her cool, but a glare was evident in her eyes. She slowly made her way into the court. Seeing Logan, in all his insane glory made her blood boil. Then a sneeze from Mieth, echoed, and she caught eyes with him. She looked like utter hell, but with a black coat, symbolizing she was mourning. 

“Hello, Kaiser, it’s nice to see you again.” She was only cordial, because they were once friends, and the fact she was terrified of his power. She slowly, moved with her younger sister, only held together by a red string. 

Mieth glanced at Logan, not really sure how to react to his new personality. She tilted her head, in deep thought. She sniffed, from the previous sneeze. She wondered what was going through his mind, as he hadn’t seen them in years.

Logan stood. He had grown so much. Tall and lean. Long hair reaching down to his waist. He wore regal looking clothing around his stillsuit. A lovely fur lined blood red cloak. Stood beside him were two women. One either side. One tall and burly with a stillsuit and full helmet on. 

The other had a simply Rebreather on. Her heterochromic eyes wide and locked onto Kania. Her lovely white hair blowing in the wind. 

The Kaiser stepped forward. The cloak dragging behind him. His stoney face contorting into a smile. One he had clearly not worn for a number of years. "Kania...you don't need to refer to me so formally," he said. His voice carried so much weight with it. Even without using his powers. It seemed to boom with every word.

Kania’s blood boiled, “I’m only being cordial towards you once, so don’t push it.” She watched him, “I’m only here for my Mother’s sake, I know she was killed, at either yours or one of your little friend’s hands.” She stepped to get in his face, but was pulled back, by Mieth.

Kania gave a glare to her younger sibling, “Don’t make a fool out of me, like you tend to do.” She then glared back. Ignoring Mieth, her stuck her tongue out at Kania.

"That is preposterous. How could you blame me for the death of someone I considered as much a family member as my own parents?” He retorted. 

Silene remained quiet as she put her hands behind her back. Sliding a needle knife from her sleeve sheath. The other woman seemed to be breathing. Clearly not used to the heat. 

"I'm hurt you would say such a thing Kania. Yes I may have power now. But I would never do something so outrageous to someone I held so dear.”

Oh how this man could act. He even welled his eyes with tears. Arm gestures and a look of genuine shock on his face. Even his body language had changed to fit this act.

Kania soon softened her glare, “What a waste of my time.” She glanced at Mieth, before walking off. She was soon barricaded in, by a few guards. She stopped, “Damn it! I’m not playing games, Logan, I want to know why you did that!” She then noticed Silene, she froze, it was her. The person who killed Amelie, poisoned her, even when she was already dying. She felt tears well in her eyes, trying to make out words. She backed up, pushing Mieth behind her.

The two guards were indeed hands of Logan himself. Dressed I'm the same outfit as the woman on the Kaiser's right. Logan then walked forward and the two parted. Letting him tower over the girls. 

Screw the act. He couldn't care anymore. As he looked down on them. His hair glowed red as the light hit it in the right position. 

Silene's eyes narrowed as she smiled from behind her mask. Oh she didn't just poison the poor woman. She had personally injected her with her special serum. 

She sheathed her knife and took a step forward. But Logan held out his hand, ordering to stay put. 

"I could tell you why...but you would never understand" his blue within Blue eyes were wide. Almost bursting forth from their sockets. The tears of his act still flowed from them. It was a horrendous sight of such mania. As his smile stretched from ear to ear, before fading as he stood straight. His hair going to black once more as he turned to walk away. Ordering his other hands to follow. 

"Though I did come to pay respects...I meant every word I said about your mother.”

Kania soon glared through the tears, “What the hell is wrong with you? I don’t fucking understand, why you’re putting up the act. If you’re pissed, because I was forced to grow up and take responsibility, you don’t know a damn thing about me or what happened!” She ignored Mieth, who had this wide eyed look on her face.

"Like i said...you wouldn't understand even if I told you" he would reply and turned to face the girls. His face devoid of any and all emotion. 

He then widened his arms. Unclipped his cloak and let Silene catch it before it blew away. "Then come...if you want to avenge her."

Kania soon rushed at him, unaware she had broken the string of yarn, binding her and Mieth together. 

Mieth soon rushed through the guards and went running. She didn’t look behind her as she rushed out the door into the wilderness.

Kania had gone to tackle him, only to be restrained by him. She then realized, Mieth didn’t fall with her. Shit. She froze, glancing at the string, that was now torn. She struggled to break free, from the Kaiser’s grasp. Her voices went from yelling Mieth’s name to sobbing and screaming it out. She reached for the door, but to no avail.

Scytale had been watching the whole exchange, an unsuspecting shadow of a person in the background. He was meant to keep tabs on anything the Tleilaxu Face Dancers considered “important.” Especially concerning people like Logan.

This little exchange could hardly be considered important in Scytale’s book though. Nonetheless, he had listened in, taking Kania’s side over Logan’s.

After a moment of contemplation, he decided to do something for the girl. He approached Kania, “Listen, you’re sister, I presume, will be fine. The Tleilaxu would sooner be involved than have anything happen to any of our..potential allies,” he eyed Logan, “You are not to hurt anyone in the Seno name.” 

The form Scytale had picked for today was of a lanky man. Someone who looked like a gust of strong wind could easily take them out. Perfect for looking unassuming. Not so perfect for delivering threats.

Logan would simply raise a brow and continue to walk. "You won't have to worry about that" he would say and stop as Silene continued. Still holding the cloak and noticing that the Kaiser wasn't looking. Would smoosh her face into it. Although her mouth and nose were covered. She would clearly look so happy to have it.

The Kaiser would narrow his eyes. Noticing the man's eyes...they weren't like the normal Arakeen. Something was up. He then swallowed and aligned his vocal chords. 

“It would be wise to keep your hands away from her as well..."

The Kaiser would frown slightly as he looked down, then to the female hand. "Catch her. But leave her unharmed." The girl then seemingly vanished. Running so fast it left nothing but a cloud of sand. The other two would stand with their Ulaks drawn and Silene would motion for them to put them away. "I never knew why you needed that string.”

Kania didn’t answer, she just sobbed, with half of her face on the floor. She felt his grip release her, she soon began to sit up and watch him leave. She sighed shaking, soon curling up into herself. Remorse hit her, knowing Mieth, she wouldn’t stop running. Especially if they were chasing her. She rested her head on her knees.

All Mieth could was run, she didn’t stop. Going past their house, she kept going. She had to get away, soon tripping down a sand dune. She was slow to get up, nearly freezing when she saw the Kaiser’s hand nearing her.

"Let’s...return to the ship,” Logan said, “Silene...with me."

Scytale said nothing else. His orders were to avoid attention. He straightened and backed away from Kania. Looking out to where the younger girl had ran off. He regretted choosing this form. He didn’t like the feeling of looking over everyone’s heads. And the body really looked weak. Next time, he would pick something different.

Meanwhile, the hand Anais, would begin to pick up speed as she adapted to the sand and would quickly catch up to the younger Seno child and grab ahold of her. She would try to speak. But all that would come out was a bunch of jumbled words due to the voice modulation device. 

She then reached up and turned it off. Revealing a nice young smooth female voice, "Please stop running. I'm gonna die of heatstroke."

Mieth’s gaze went to Anais, soon slowly standing up and walking back with her. Once back, she walked to her sister. Obviously, watching her interactions with the lanky person. Mieth thought of him as a twig, that could be snapped in half. 

Kania had looked up to see Mieth, her gaze soon went to Logan, then the stranger and back to Mieth. She got up, before walking over, “Come on, let’s go home.” She soon walked with Mieth, feeling eyes on both of them. Kania put her hand around her younger sisters shoulder.

Meith had wriggled away, having gotten away from Anais a minute before she returned, Anais now panting heavily after running for so long. 

Logan looked to his hand and nodded "We are leaving..." He would say and after giving his Hand a moment to catch her breath and then the three began to leave. 

Silene turned to the girls, walking backwards for a moment and pressed her fingers against the mask and blew a kiss towards them.

He was no longer flanked by the two. However, he was on the left side of Silene...the same formation as that one time...

(Flashback)

Zuchero tried to scream. Though the gag in his mouth would muffle it and all that came out was a whimper. 

Most of his fingers were missing, his left eye had been burned out with a beam of light. Hot pokers, beatings and all the other good stuff. 

Silene stood looking over the man. The corners of her mouth raising to form a cute smile. 

Anais stood by the door. Guarding it with her arms folded. If she didn't have her helmet off and her brace which, though a little uncomfortable, would hide her large breasts. She would like look like a male at a glance. 

Logan however was sat down while he was filling out some paperwork. He placed the pen down and flexed his slightly aching hand. 

The reason all three of them were here was because of a avalanche that had cut off the exit of this little building. So until Zasha came with a relief team. The three would be here for a few hours more.

Silene would then hop off the chair and reached to grab something. A small box. A cube with a few buttons upon it. She would look it over. Brushing the dust off the metal and would click one of the buttons. She had apparently found this in the building and was curious about it. 

When noise came out, Silene's eyes widened and as the music started up she began to nod her head in time with the beat. Soon placing the box down and standing up. Beginning to dance. The music was funky and had a groovy rythmn to it. One would consider it hard not to dance to.

Looking over to Silene. Anais would raise a brow and would step away from the door. Soon enough, she would join in. Complete sync with her Mentat friend. 

As soon as the music reached its peak. Logan looked up from his paperwork. And as the climax boomed. He was already up. 

This scene was beautiful. The Mentat assassin, Hand of the Kaiser and the Kaiser himself. Engaged in a perfectly synchronised dance to this funky music. 

Zuchero couldn't believe what he was seeing with his non destroyed eye. If this was any other situation. This would be funny. 

However this only proved that Zuchero would die this day...to see the Kaiser acting his age and genuinely having a good time. He gulped as he closed his eye. 

"Mr Sayo...are you going to tell us the name of your employer now?" Silene said and wore a manic look on his face. Her red stained lips forming a horrific smile. 

"If not...I guess you won't be needing that other eye of yours." She said and the man began to wail in panic. 

Needless to say. They did get the name of the employer and Zuchero had been thrown off the roof to his death. 

This was one of Logan's favourite memories. It was clear why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors:
> 
> DaintyFeinty- Writing for Scytale, Princess Irulan, Paul-Muad’Dib, Valentine
> 
> Noble- Writing for Logan, Silene, Anais, Zasha, + more 
> 
> Amelie- Writing for Kania and Mieth
> 
> Links to our profiles: http://aminoapps.com/p/p41yu http://aminoapps.com/p/x8z0m2 http://aminoapps.com/p/7eb9lt


	2. Chapter 2

Kania and Mieth walked back in silence, neither word or sound came from either of them. When Mieth went to sleep, Kania was up tending to the crops, her sun bleached hair, was pulled up into a messy bun. She had her mother’s hair, in that it was curled and always in her face. She soon finished plowing and stood up straight, easing the tension in her back.

Scytale had went back to his ‘hotel’ if one could call it that. He had quite literally been ‘dropped off’ on Arrakis and left to monitor things until a crew came back for him. He hated his job sometimes. At least things were better than they were when he was younger though. 

Before his job consisted of sex work mostly. It’s was always, ‘be my ex’ or ‘be my brothers wife’ or ‘be this celebrity’ or ‘that celebrity’ Even having people ask him to look like their family members. It disgusted him. 

The ‘hotel’ was a towering brick building with too many tenants packed into it. The rooms were small and smelled exclusively of Spice Melange. His bed though was a soft bit of foam with a few woven blankets on top. 

He relaxed his body. Feeling all the strain of his form wear away as he changed back into his birth given body. Few people ever saw him this way. He curled up in the soft bed, not bothering with any sort of dinner before drifting off to sleep.

Mieth dreamt, and it was about Kania and Scytale. Only reason she knew his name, was Kania speaking his name. It was a sweet, blissful experience. Well for them, but Mieth awoke hearing her sister outside. She didn’t bother her, thinking about the near wet dream.

Logan had finally arrived back to the shuttle. The two other hands already on board. Logan took one last look to his birth world. His brow slightly furrowed as he sat beside Silene as Anais closed the hatch. 

"Thank God we are leaving...it's way too hot and dry" Silene moaned as she took off her Rebreather. Given to her in order so she didn’t develop the spice addiction.

Kania sighed, she had to go tell her Step-Father the news. Considering he was staying with some other woman, at a hotel. She got there, soon going to the person in charge, “I’m here to see Viktor Kas, I’m his step daughter.” 

“Sorry miss, he’s told us to not let you in.” 

Kania argued with the person, for the longest time. She soon saw the lanky figure, from today. She glanced at them, before walking to a chair. Honestly waiting for her Step-Father to come down.

Scytale recognized the girl that was waiting. He didn’t have any particular plans for today. He felt as though he had gathered enough intel to please the Tleilaxu. But no one would be here for some time. 

He knew enough about Logan at this point, and decided to speak to her, even if only to pass some time. 

“Do not trust Logan. I know you two have some sort of history together, but I would stay away if I were you.” 

Why he dealt out a warning, he did not know. It wasn’t his problem. But something about this girl was compelling.

Kania sighed, “Honestly there wasn’t any form of history, just kids trying to figure out if there was something more.” She heeded the warning, not wanting to be near Logan. She sighed, “I’m Kania, if that helps.” She felt the same with Scytale.

“Scytale.” he said, “I’m from the Tleilaxu.” He tilted his head, “You look Fremen, yet your face has a sort of roundness to it that I don’t see in most Fremen...”

Kania sighed, “I’m half Harkonnen, my mother was a diplomat and my father was Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen.” She knew he wouldn’t believe her. Her mother was known in most circles, considering she conceived two children from her father, and being a pretty accomplished diplomat.

His eyes widened. He did believe her, as he was quite skilled at lie detection. The sight emotion there as she said her father’s name was what convinced him. Then he smirked. Truly a possible ally? If half her lineage was Harkonnen, surely she despised Muad’Dib. Even if she was half Fremen too. 

There had been talks of a conspiracy against him and it seemed if he completed this mission successfully, that he would be chosen to aid in such a conspiracy. He wanted to let her in on this, but feared if he did then the word would get out. 

“What are your thoughts on Muad’Dib?” He thought he would probe. Just slightly.

Kania sighed, “He killed my Father, so brutally and when I saw him in the casket, his neck stitched so it looked like nothing happened, I was angry. I’m still am, because my mother had just given birth to my younger sister, and he never even even knew about her.” She held a bite in her voice. She was angry, at Maud’Dib’s actions.

Scytale was so very pleased to hear this. If she truly was the Harkonnen’s child, then that made her a very important person. 

“You know,” he said, “If Muad’Dib were gone, and if the Princess Irulan were in charge, I’d wager she would consider reinstating House Harkonnen. After all, it was a Great House in it’s time. The heir to the throne would fall to the hands of the Baron’s eldest. And if I’m not mistaken, your father was technically the last Baron standing.”

He smiled at her, “Wouldn’t that be something?”

Kania shrugged, “I’m not sure.” She already had enough to deal with and being in a state of power would make things worse. She gave Scytale a glance, “I’ve got enough on my plate, especially with Logan.”

He frowned then, very exaggerated. Well, maybe she wasn’t the best asset. But still. Her existence would be good information for the Tleilaxu. He stood up, “Well it was nice to meet you, Kania.” He said, “I must be going now.” He stood up, headed for the door.

Kania sighed, “Where are you going?” She felt intrigued by him, it was odd intrigue. She had been around hardened people all her life, he seemed so calm. She figured Mieth could be by herself.

He was sharp and noticed her intrigue. Decided he might want to impress her. 

“Tell me, Kania, in a fair amount of detail, what a perfect person is to you. What your idea of ideal attractiveness in someone is, physically.”

She glanced at him, honestly amazed that he said that. Kania thought long, before speaking, “I mean, you’re pretty ideal to me, right now.” She honestly saw nothing wrong in his lanky figure, “Maybe with a little more muscle mass, I feel like I’d snap you in half.” She shifted awkwardly, “Why are you asking me this?”

“Alright,” he said, “more muscle.”

He took a step back for emphasis and got to work, shifting his body, his cells, adding mass. A moment later he had put on more weight. His shoulders were more broad. His arms and legs no longer looked like sticks. Even his face had become a little more full and less gaunt.

“What do you think?”

Kania has this look of utter amazement, but also shock. She nodded, “I like it.” She glanced at him, “Why are you doing this?” She hardly knew him, but felt drawn to his nature.

He shrugged, “It’s what I do.” 

He looked directly at her, “What do you do?”

Kania was honestly taken back, “Why ask me what I find attractive?” She had so many questions.

“Like I said,” he sat back down, “it’s what I do.” 

He sighed, “In a world where there are people like me, that can look like anyone, those people tend to be used for, well, sexual reasons,” he said, “unfortunately that’s just how most people are.” 

She shifted then, into a beautiful woman, one with long blonde hair and a curvy physique. “My job is always to see what a person likes most and to cater to them,” her voice was raspy and sensual. 

“Well, it was,” she said, “I have a better job now.”

“So,” she said, “As I was asking,” she put one leg over the other, “What do you do for a living then?”

Kania glanced at her, “Besides caring for my sister, I work fields, it doesn’t pay much, but it puts food on the table.” She sat, facing her. Honestly, she felt horrible, hearing that, “That’s horrible.”

“What’s horrible is that the child of the former Baron is doing field work,” she said, “Maybe I can enlist your help with my current work? It would be much better than field work.”

Kania nodded, “Yeah, I would like that, but what about my sister?” She glanced at her, finding her mysterious. She sighed, before hearing a gruff voice greet her.

“Kania, you need to leave, now” There stood Viktor Kas, his gaze was stern.

“You really don’t know do you? Mom’s dead, but you don’t care, you’ve been with that other woman, so you honestly don’t care.” She gave Viktor a sharp glare, stepping foreword, only to be stopped by Scytale.

“I stay at room 213,” she whispered to her, glancing at the man, then back to her a little protectively. She had forgotten her mother was gone too. Poor thing. “Find me sometime if you want to talk.” 

Then she left. Staying out of their business.

Kania sighed, soon watching Viktor walk away too. She went home, laying next to Mieth.

Mieth wrapped her arms her sister. She knew Kania was upset and tried to comfort her nonverbally. 

Kania fell asleep, she awoke early the next morning. She got up, going to see Scytale. She found their room, before knocking on the door. Once Scytale opened the door, she hugged them. Kania spoke sadly, “I’m sorry.”

Scytale was surprised. They never received hugs like this and didn’t know what to do. They brought their arms around her and returned the hug, assuming that to be a good response. When Kania pulled back, they let her in. They had on an androgynous look that they often defaulted to. A plain, pale face, with unremarkably brown hair, and full eyebrows. They were surprised that Kania hugged them. Yes, she knew they were a face dancer, but still, to trust that they had given her the correct room number. Scytale didn’t think they deserved such trust.

He then concentrated on the form from before. The once lanky form, but with added mass. It took longer to recall the exact way he had done it before, but he managed. He did as a way to sort of assure her that she wasn’t talking to someone else. 

“What are you sorry for, Kania?” He finally spoke.

Kania glanced up at him, “For what my stepfather said and my reaction.” She had a lot of low self esteem, that she mostly covered with being a hardened, angry ball. She glanced at him, before pulling back.

“Don’t think twice about it,” he said, “So what can I do ya for? Did I interest you with my talk of a job or my little show?” He asked, slipping back into the curvy woman from before.

Kania quirked a brow, “Both, I guess.” She wanted to a job, knowing hers was a one way ticket off Arrakis, along with the intrigue of being a business partner with Scytale. She leaned against the wall, after closing the door.

Kania then realized what she probably meant by, “little show”. She began to ramble, “I didn’t mean that... I mean, I didn’t mean it that way. I don’t know, okay?” She blushed glancing at the ground.

Scytale smirked. “You’re cute, you know that?”  
All teasing aside, he switched back into the male form. “Right now I’m tasked with monitoring Logan Fugo,” he said, “he’s made his way onto a flagged list of ours. Basically he’s trouble.” He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, “Then I may or may not be apart of a plot to gain control of Muad’Dib. Either that or we will try to dethrone him. I haven’t been let in on the details yet..”  
He looked at her expectantly. He had dropped a lot on her.

Kania nodded, “Okay.” She smiled, “I’m ready, tell me what to do.” She glanced at him, replaying Scytale’s words over and over in her head. God, was she really doing this? Yes, she was.

Kania wasn’t sure how she was going to proceed. Hell she wasn’t even sure why she brought Mieth, but both were better off away from Arrakis. She glanced at Scytale, “So, what’s the plan?”

“We go to planet Vantu, Home of Logan Fugo. I will monitor him until the Princess Irulan shows up. From there, she may possibly take me to a meeting between her and the other conspirators. I’ll know what to do after that.”

Kania nodded, “So I’m supposed to be nice to Logan? I mean he is my former friend, but also is a possible accomplice in my Mother’s killing and crazed.” She thought of the snowy landscape, a vague memory flashed in her head of her father giving her a chest of snow. She hated it, now he’s dead and she’s going to a planet covered in it. She chuckled a small, sad laugh. She felt Mieth tug on her jacket sleeve, snapping her out of it. 

“I know, one wild extreme to another.” Kania spoke to her younger sister.

Mieth quirked a brow, seeing her sister staring at Scytale. She pointed at him, then Kania and did a very crude gesture. 

“What? No, where did you get that idea from?” Kania asked blushing, before seeing the unimpressed look on Mieth’s face, “I’ve thought about a few times, but it’s not like we would feel anything special, we’re business partners,” she whispered.

“I never said you had to be nice to him,” he smirked at her, “I’m alined with the Princess after all. She would give us a ‘get out of jail free card’ if ever need be. And do tell me about what happened with your mother, or what you believed happened. I’m intrigued now. If it’s not too difficult to discuss of course.”

Kania sighed, a similar way her mother would sigh. She glanced at Scytale, “My mother had been sick for a while, that’s why I picked up the slack. If I had known what was to happen I wouldn’t have worked so hard, taking a defer from some prestigious medical school, working on a farm. Needless to say I didn’t, I had money on my mind, and when I came back from my hard days work of manual labor getting little pay, but our boss is bathing in it...” She paused realizing she was ranting she froze “There she was, holding some form of medical equipment, fearing the worst I found my younger sister cowering in a closet and my mother who slaved to get us where we were dead. Stone cold dead.” Her voice held a quiet bite now, as she stared blankly.

Scytale stared at her, “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said sincerely. He was an orphan. He never knew his parents and he never knew why they left him. The Tleilaxu’s school of Face Dancing had adopted him in much the same way a the Bene Gesserit takes in their orphans. Though he wasn’t sure that would’ve happened had he not shown the signs of a gifted Dancer at birth. The only person who was ever like a parent to him was his primary instructor, but they were still alive. He never knew loss. (except for his hamster that one time, but that doesn’t count)

He wanted to distract her, lighten the mood. He felt bad now for asking her. 

“Hey,” he said, “I bet this will cheer you up.”

He transformed himself into Mieth, looked up at her, “Ta-dah!”

Kania laughed a little at the irony, that Scytale was talking and the real Mieth was mute. She glanced at Mieth, who stared in slight amazement. 

Scytale smiled, still holding Mieth’s form, “My people will come for me soon, I can’t bring you so I’ll have to meet you on Vantu. You’re best chance of getting there is going to be to sneak onto Logan’s ship. But I wouldn’t worry about that. The cold of planet Vantu is what worries me. A Fremen could never dream of such cold...”


	3. Chapter 3

Logan would sit down. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the shuttle wall. The shuttle then took off as it headed up to the guild spaceliner above.

The Kaiser would think of some things while his eyes were closed. Laws to pass, people to execute, things to build and finally...the initiation of a new hand. He let out a deep sigh. 

Silene would get up and remembered she still held the Kaiser's cape and handed it back to him. "I didn't like that planet..." The modulated voice of Anais was heard saying to the Mentat. 

"I do see where you are coming from my dear..." Silene responded. Leaning on the shuttle wall adjacent to her friend. "It's way too hot and even with this stillsuit thing. Too dry.”

"This is shuttle 128-5 requesting dock at bay 4." The pilot announced as they managed to fly right up to a hangar bay. 

"Requested" was all they got in response and without hesitation. They managed to fly right on in and land. 

Hangar 4 and the surrounding few areas had been privately hired by the Kaiser. A world leader and his companions barely a blip on the ships logs. It was oddly humbling. 

The group left the shuttle. The hands leaving first and awaiting their master to leave and escort him back to the suite.

Logan would be escorted to the suite. The hand's black armour almost looking like shadows walking along side their Kaiser in a square formation. 

Logan then would sit on the couch and audibly sighed. Gripping his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

Silene had taken off the Rebreather and struggled to get her stillsuit off. Grunting and groaning as she eventually got it off. The Mentat assassin would then get dressed in her casual outfit.

As the hands and even the Kaiser himself. Left their stillsuits. They all begun to mellow out. Logan sat back on the couch. The hands talked about finally getting home. 

Silene was fast asleep on the couch next to Logan. In all honesty, he wanted to sleep himself. This whole trip had been one great ordeal. 

"Hand Anais. Fetch me a drink wouldn't you. Something cold." He said to the red headed hand. Who delightfully got her master a cool glass of some type of soft drink. Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a little sachet. 

Tearing it open as he poured an orange powder into it. Powdered Melange. He necked the drink and sighed as he stood and went to his private quarters. Taking off his clothes and getting into the bed. A rather nice one at that.

And there he slept until the time came for the ship to fold back to Vantu.

Logan awoke to the sound of the door sliding open and one of his hands who was on the other side of it entered.

"My Kaiser. The ship is about to fold to Vantu. Shall I inform the flight crew?" He asked. 

The Kaiser would stir and groan as he sits up. Seemingly not having had much sleep in the few hours or so the ship remained there. He would throw off the covers and stand. The hand turned away from the sight of his lord's undressed form. 

Logan would run his hands through his glorious back length mane. "Yes. And have Silene go and get some refreshments..." He would simply say and proceed to get dressed as the hand saluted and left. The door hissing shut as he exited.

Vantu. The White planet of ice. So cold you'd freeze to death in seconds outside the cities. 

Kania departed from the ship, spotting Logan almost immediately at the landing site. She gulped, not knowing how loud she was when she spoke, “Oh shit!” She couldn’t be cracking now, she had a job to do. She noticed the group state at her as she regained her composure, “Oh what? I’m not allowed to curse anymore?” She mocked.

Somehow Logan’s hands did not locate the stowaway. As they left the ship on the royal palace's landing pad, Kania would be hit with a coldness that chilled her to the bone. Her stillsuit would begin to slow down. As the water held in it began to freeze solid.

Logan turned, slowly. Wearing a face of utter disapoiment. As his cape blew in the wind. From a gap in his royal garb. She'd notice a small skintight suit. A Heatskin. Everyone was wearing one. 

‘You utter fool. I ought to have you killed...’

Logan whispered. His voice carrying with it the technique of the Bene Gesserit.

‘You will keep quiet about everything you see.’

The order hit her brain as she would not be able to say another word. Her body wouldn't allow it. 

Logan turned to Silene. Beginning to walk "Give her a Heatskin...and get her a 'private room' " Silene smiled at this and walked to the young lass. "It's a shame the Kaiser still has a liking for you girl.”

“What do you mean a private room?”

She kept quiet except for the occasional shiver, she glanced at Silene. Almost flinching when she came next to her. Then the words hit her, she glanced at Silene, silently asking, “What do you mean?” She walked, glancing back at the ship. 

Once in a Heatskin and the room. Kania sat there mentally cursing herself. She wanted to be out of here, already. She then thought she heard voices outside.

Scytale, back into his tall form, was let into the main hall of where Logan seemed to call home. It seemed so mighty and grand for someone still so young, but he didn’t say anything. 

He had contemplated into shifting into a larger body so he wouldn’t be so cold, but he discovered the room was heated just fine. He didn’t seem to be allowed passed the main hall though. He hoped the Princess Irulan would be passing through here. 

He stared down at Meith who was at his side. “Don’t worry,” he said, “things will be fine.”

He typically didn’t like children and he typically wouldn’t bother with kindness. But he liked Kania, and in turn, wanted to extend his fondness to her sister. 

He was glad actually that she wasn’t allowed with Kania. He didn’t trust Logan and he didn’t know what Kania would encounter in the room. He found himself worrying over her...

Surpsingly, the room was rather nice. A big bed and furnished like a room in this palace. However the door was metal and there were no windows. 

In the main hall where the Royal guards were, Logan could be heard. Loudly talking down to his hands. Not shouting but his stern words seemed to carry with it a booming sensation. 

The three hands in front of him were at ease as he ripped into them. How there presence could easily disturb his plans. 

"But sir. We had no clue-"

“SILENCE!!!!”

This word was powered by the voice however it was off...wrong in a way as the man who he directed the words physically buckled and collapsed to his knees. 

"I ought to have the lot of you hung in the palace courtyard. That even the mighty hands are not safe from my wrath. And you certainly aren't!" His hair flashed red as he passed through a beam of light let in through a window. 

Everyone else was dead silent. Except the hand who suffered at the hands of Logan's voice as he panted heavily and groaned in pain.

Kania slowly slipped out, hoping Logan wouldn’t catch her.

As Kania would slip out of the room. Slipping down another corridor was a pair of royal guards. Wearing their more flashy and colourful Stoßtruppen armour and masks. 

"Hey!" She would say and run. After her. They were super fast. The poor girl didn't even have time to turn and run before they caught her. 

Bringing her into the throne room. 

"My lord. We caught her trying to escape." One said. 

Logan became silent. Rubbing his eyes as he paced back and forth. 

"Hands...you are dismissed. Zasha?" Logan called for his advisor the massive old man with long white hair and beard. "Yes my lord?"

"Escort her to her room" he calmly said and the hands left the room. The others helping their shaken comrade. 

The two guards stayed. As the nice old man, giving the young lass a bright and friendly smile. 

"Silene...discipline them,” he would say. 

As the doors closed. Kania could just see Silene walk down the steps and draw a knife as the big doors closed with a clank.

Kania glanced at this Zasha then Logan, “Why am I in a private room? What’s your ulterior motive?” She was pulled out of the room, before sighing, she walked back to her room, hoping Mieth and Scytale were okay.

Logan did not answer. Things weren't going right. And it hurt his head. On the outside he seemed a little ticked off I terms of body expression. But on the inside. He screamed at the two dead royal guards sprawled out on the throne room floor. Wishing how he could have done it himself. How their families would be next and all sorts of horrid things. 

But he mustn't lose himself to this anger. This burning primal hatred for every living thing in this palace right now.

He sat down on the throne and sighed. As servants rushed in to take away the bodies. 

Zasha gave the girl a sympathetic look. "I may be an older gent and lack the context. But I know for sure that the Kaiser still holds you dear..." He said as he walked with her to the room. Absolutely towering over her. She barely came up to his waist this man was that tall.

“Then why am I not allowed to walk out of this room? It just seems fishy that’s all.” She sat on the bed, glancing up at Zasha, soon watching him leave as well. She waited for Logan again, soon falling asleep. She heard footfalls at the door, opening an eye. She slowly went to the door, slightly hesitant. Something didn’t feel right, she stood next to the door, “Yes? I know somebody is there, you footfalls are loud.”

"Hello little girl" a female voice would respond. A familiar one to Kania. Smooth but cold. A slight monotone twinge to it too. 

Stood behind the windowless door. Was Silene, her smile as wide as anything.

Kania’s blood boiled, “What do you need?” Her cordiality towards Logan, Silene, and the rest was now becoming resentment. She swung the door open, glaring daggers at Silene.

"Oh my such anger~" the Mentat teased as she let out a quick giggle. "I've just come to check on you. Kaiser's orders." Her smile faded as she looked to the door. "Hmm someone keeps unlocking this door I take it?" She rhetorically asked and looked back to Kania. Her different coloured eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. 

"I have to ask. Are you dumb. Has the sand of that dreadful planet filled your ears?"

"And muddled your brain?"

Kania glanced at her, “No, if I was dumb I would’ve been on the Kaiser’s side.” She could dish insults right back. She quirked a brow, waiting for Silene’s answer.

Oh the smile. The absolute maddening smile that the red stained lips of the Mentat was rather frightening. 

"Ooooh scathing. But no...I have to control myself. The Kaiser put you here instead of a dungeon. If you were anyone else. He'd have you and your sister here strung up for the public to see? He still has some care for you despite *our* personal history" she replied and held her hands behind her back. 

"He wants you safe...Although he is a little angry. He'd rather you be sent home at the most convenient time...hence why you're hear and not in front of a firing squad..." She looked the girl over. Silene's smile faded slightly and her eyes closed half way. "Yes...I'm ultimately a little jealous...but I have nothing personal against you." She then turned her back. 

"Would you like to know why Logan ordered your mother's death?"

Kania dropped the glare, almost instantly, she thought for a moment. She muttered up the courage to then say, “Yes.” She sighed, “I need to know.” Her gaze was now solemn, but ready to hear why.

"The Kaiser is...different. he thinks of things in odd ways..." Silene said. Stretching her arms above her head and cracking her fingers. 

"He has a policy to write all wrongs. Especially those done to him" she turned around and placed her hands on her hips. Walking towards the girl. Her rather lush curvaceous hips swaying with each step her high heels made. 

"He explained it to me thusly" she then walked behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Ever so lightly, a comforting gesture it seemed. But it was clear it was more a form of mockery. 

"Your mother married a Harkonnen....one who hurt his father. Not that he cared what house the man belonged to. It was a personal issue. Even after both your fathers have passed on...he believes Grudges can be settled, that's why he has turned this place into a much better state than it once was. Spite.”

Kania froze the image of her mother’s corpse came back into her head. That’s all there was, simply because her father hurt his own and her mother married her father. Warm tears fell down her cheeks, “That’s all then, because my Father hurt his own.” She soon left, finding Logan, even having to push through a few guards. When she found him, her gait became slow, slightly hesitant, “You’re mad, but you said so yourself that wouldn’t dare kill my mother. Now I know and I can see through your line of bullshit, you killed her because she married my father.”

Before she could even get close the hands had knives to her throat and her back. They had appeared out of nowhere. While Logan did his paperwork. He looked up for a moment and sighed. Silene crept in a moment later. 

To his side was a plate with some food on it. As well as a hot cup of spice coffee. His favorite. 

Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes. His blue within Blue illuminated in the shadows his black bangs casted on his face. 

The Kaiser looked up at Kania and stood. Waving off his hands as they went back to guarding the door. But still kept an eye on the girl. 

"As I did say...you wouldn't understand" he simply replied. Silene stood beside him and in that moment. He took the fork from his plate and plunged it into Silene's cheek. She yelled in shock and pain as he grabbed her hair and smashed I'm her face into the table. Blood spurting from her shattered nose. And stab wound. 

Or that's what he thought. In reality he just glanced at his Mentat and sighed as he looked to Kania. "One thing you should know of politicans...you can't trust them.”

"Im going to have someone weld that door shut. I can't afford to execute anymore of my royal guards. It's way too much work forging lies to their wives and children for your snooping..." He said. Going back to the table and immediately got back to work.

Kania sighed, she had to get back to Scytale and her sister. She glanced at Logan, “I need to go, I had something I had to do here and honestly I’ve screwed around for way to long.” She walked back out, leaving to go find Scytale. 

Once she found him, she sighed shakily. Trying desperately to match the fact she had been crying the past few minutes. She glanced at Scytale, “So, what’s next?” She asked.

“That took awhile,” Scytale said, ignoring her question. He looked at her intently, saw she had been crying, “What ever did he do to you?” he asked softly.

Kania sighed, “Well, besides my two escapes and finding out my mother’s death was all over petty spite.” She laughed angrily, wiping her eyes.

Scytale frowned. “I am sorry to hear that,” he said, “Perhaps it wasn’t completely over spite, however. Fate has interesting ways of accomplishing things.”

He looked down as Meith’s stomach growled loudly. 

“I wonder where we can get some food around here.”

Outside the room stood two royal guards armed with swords and rifles adorned with bayonets. A Stoßtruppen engineer approached the door and checked the locks. Somehow it kept unlocking. Nothing was broken. It was unlocked from the outside.

A guard could be heard on the other side. “The Kaiser told me I should provide anything you should need. Food, water and anything" he said and there was a small...very quiet click on the outside of the door.

Kania shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t think it’s wise.” She said, feeling a bit hungry herself. She then saw the guard and then heard the click. They were being locked in, she then said, “Food would be nice.” She waited for the guard to leave, “Did you hear that click?” She spoke with a low, angry tone.

Mieth heard it, but knew her sister was about to flip her shit. She glanced at Scytale, warning him about what was about to go down. More than likely they would be locked in.

Scytale checked the main double doors that lead into the room. Found they were locked. He checked the emergency exit and it was locked too. They had probably been locked in a while ago and never noticed. He sighed, feeling hungry, but not wanting to ask for food. His only concern was on Meith, but he pushed the thought aside.

“One,” He said, “I’m a face dancer. So I could easily look and sound like Logan and try to order those guards to let us out. Or two, the Princess will arrive and she obviously has complete authority and since we are potential allies, she would help us,” he took a breath, “so do not worry.”

Kania cursed to herself, “Damn it!” She rushed the door and began banging on it. Tears filled her eyes, “Let us out of so help me, I’ll bust this fucking door down! Do you hear me?!” She finally stopped after a minute curled next to the door, she glanced at Scytale. Mieth had stared at her sister with a look of slight pity.

Mieth slowly pulled her sister, back just holding onto her. In all honesty, she worried for Kania. Knowing that her outbursts would lead her into nothing but trouble. Nevertheless, she would try to comfort her sister.

Scytale was slightly afraid to use this method in case it caused some unseen offense and put him in great danger, but he decided to give it a go. What made him such a skilled face dancer was the fact that he could transform into someone after only a brief interaction with him. He could map out and memorize the slightest of details in a person’s face, viewing it in his mind as one might view a topographical map.

Slowly he shifted himself into Logan. Then he tested the voice. Reciting a few training sentences to get the pitch right. He hadn’t had time to get a clear idea about his mannerisms, but he figured this would suffice. 

He walked up to the door where the guard should have been. “Alright, I command you to let me out now. I’ve finished my interrogation with them.”

Was that how he would speak? Scytale didn’t really know. He hoped for the best.

Even through the metal door. One could feel the terror of the guard behind the door. Not because his Kaiser was in the room. But for another reason. 

Although a Royal guard of the Stoßtruppen. He was but a Landser in rank. His hand trembled and he let out a gulp that if not for his gasmask would echo for miles. 

The quiet breathing of the apperatus would quicken and he turned to shakily reach for the door handle. 

'He was already in there?...I...I didn't see him. Oh God, oh God...he must...he must have heard me unlock the door earlier' he thought. As he turned the handle. A single bead of sweat would trail down his face as he opened the door.

MRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM

A loud rumble shook the palace, a ship was arriving. Scytale welcomed the distraction and ushered Kania and Meith out and into a private corridor. ‘The Princess!’ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The Princess Irulan paced back and forth in her room on the highliner. Her dress that she had picked for this occasion was tight and unforgiving. She couldn’t stretch her legs out too far, as the skirt section was so narrow. This made her pacing seem very underwhelming and slow, but nonetheless she felt the same uneasiness of someone pacing around frantically.

This was important. She had to make contact with Logan and Scytale to talk to them about the conspiracy. All the while Paul would be there. He was far too good on picking up on things. She had to evade him somehow. 

She sighed. She never really cared for any of the Bene Gesserit teachings. She felt it be constraining and sinister at times. But she had the teachings and decided to make use of them, beginning a breathing exercise to calm her nerves. Besides. She would never let anyone see her nervous.

Paul Muad’Dib stood at the front of the ship, observing a Guild Steersman as they traveled across the last stretch of space before planet Vantu. He had always wanted to see this as a child and now he finally could. Except now, rather than simply amusing a child, the Steersman was terrified of him...

He thought back to his reasons for coming to Vantu. House Carim had taken rule over this planet for years, after they took it from the Fugos. But after hearing of this, Logan, the Fugo heir, had apparently taken back the entire planet in a single day. Or so the rumors said. He would have to discuss this with Logan himself. If this was true, he didn’t like the thought of someone so powerful being so distanced from him. 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted yet. An ally? Or would he be just another enemy for his Fremen? Only time would tell.

The ship finally landed on Vantu and Paul Muad’Dib was out giving orders to his crew to put on their heatskins. The Fremen complained of course. As soon as they put on the suits their bodies began to perspire. “A waste of water” they said. Paul laughed inwardly. They would soon see how much water this planet had to offer. There would be little talk of “wasting water” on this planet.

The doors slid open and Paul saw the concrete stretch of land that was their designated landing spot. At his right was Stilgar, and at his left was the never-to-be-Empress Irulan. Behind him was a small band of Fedaykin and a Bene Gesserit trainee that Irulan had brought.

He had left Chani and Alia in charge back on Arrakis. He didn’t trust Irulan enough though to leave her with them, so he brought her along. Although, she seemed to want to be here for some reason. It was something he had picked up on but didn’t push. Perhaps she simply wanted a change of scenery. After all, Dune was so unlike her birth planet.

The pack of them began their march on Vantu, following a path to the main palace. It was then that the scenery of the planet became clear. Snow and ice coated the ground as far as the eye could see. Similar to Arrakis, there wasn’t much plant life, but everything else was in stark contrast.

“By the great Shai-Hulud of old,” Stilgar marveled.

One of the Fremen went to touch the snow, then looked to Paul, “I don’t understand m’Lord.”

“It’s snow,” Paul said. “Water frozen into crystals by cold temperature.”

The Fremen looked in awe at the snow. The way light reflected off of it and how it glittered almost. 

Another Fremen seemed on the verge of a panic attack. Looking completely overwhelmed. 

Any normal Fremen could go mad with greed here. Scooping up gallons upon gallon of snow to sell back home. But these were his hand picked Fedaykin, and Paul knew he didn’t have to worry.

The Fremen who was holding the snow began to take of his glove, wanting to feel it with his bare hands.

“Don’t!” Paul snapped at him, “your bodies are nowhere near acclimated enough to tolerate this cold air leaking into your suit. You’d die quicker then the prick of a gom jabbar of flash hypothermia.”

The Fremen pulled is hand out of the snow in shame.

The rest of the walk to the palace was silent. Irulan was using a Bene Gesserit skill to heighten her memory at the moment. Usually this skill was only reserved for remembering important information, but she wanted a nice memory to look back on for her own sake. Who knew when she would get to visit a place like this again.

When they arrived, there was a tall and bulky man to greet them. Paul guessed he was in his late sixties. He must’ve been over a foot taller than him.

Zasha would smile warmly and bow with utmost respect to this unfamiliar face. "My Emperor. The Kaiser has sent me to greet you and offer you gifts for all you and of your companions" he would say. Still bowing before Paul. 

The older gents hair had been tied back and he wore a long thick black fur jacket over a grey regal looking uniform. 

He had never seen these people before but seeing that most had the same eyes as the Kaiser. He would feel somewhat at ease.

Paul offered a tight-lipped smiled, trying to read this man. “I give my thanks,” Paul said. 

So far he seemed trustworthy.

The man stood and turned. Clapping his hands as from seemingly nowhere a group of men. Roughly the same size and build as Zasha would come with an odd item of clothing. Well to the group it would seem odd. 

"Personally tailored Heatskins. They are essentially a portable heater you wear on your person under your clothes." Zasha began to explain to the Fremen. As with the suits came a little box. The size of a pack of playing cards. Taking a suit and a box in his hand. Zasha would breifly demonstrate how they work. "Place the box onto the suit attachment on your left hip and then press the top button. You'll be nice and warm." he then handed the suit back. 

"The Kaiser insisted that you change before the meeting. Your Heatskins are not of our manufacturer, and are susceptible to malfunction.” And with a smile on his cute old man face which oozed the same amount of warmth as the suits. He bowed and spun on his heel walking down the adjacent corridor.

The servants would take the group. Separating them to different rooms to change. A young servant, couldn't have been a day over 14 approached Paul and Irulan. Well groomed, smartly dressed but still stood at least half a foot over Paul. Despite this. He was incredibly nervous. "M'lord. We have a room ready for you and your wife." He would say. Seems that Logan had prepared for guests.

Paul spoke harshly, “Separate rooms will do,” he said, then spoke softer to ease the boy’s tensions, “That would be best.” He didn’t want to be too harsh with the boy, as he had a bit of a soft spot for adolescents of that age.

The boy jumped a little and bowed and would kindly ask to be followed to their rooms. He then opened the door for his superiors and followed after putting their Heatskins on the bed of each individual room. 

"Do you need anything else M'lord?" He would timidly ask. 

Something shuffled past Irulan's room. Something massive...no someone massive. 

Stopping just outside and peering out the window to see the ship and letting out an intrigued sigh. Like a child seeing something amazing for the first time.

“No, thank you,” he said dismissing him. He studied the room and the architecture. Room design actually said a lot about a culture and he wanted to know what he was dealing with.

Irulan thought she heard something and figured she probably did. Who knows what was lurking around here. She shut herself away in her room and laid on the firm bed.

She sighed. If Paul had treated her with kindness and warmth perhaps she wouldn’t be doing what she was doing. ‘He brought this on himself,’ she thought.

The decor and architecture of the rooms would exude a sense of oldness a more archaic time with a charm to it that people would look back on with nostalgia. 

A warm fire was crackling away in both rooms. The beds were made of painted carved wooden headboards and thick covers. For maximum warmth and comfort. 

It was all...cozy.

"Fly?" A deep but strange voice said. Coming from the corridor. A massive figure of sheer size and muscle loomed looking out the window with such curiosity at the ship. At least 7 and a half foot tall. Made of sheer muscle that seemed inhuman. An attractive face with a feminine touch and long lush light brown hair. brown hair. 

The glaring imperfection was the massive scar across its throat.

The boy walked passed but stopped, looking out along side this Behemoth. "What are you looking at Dreg?" The boy asked. 

The being pressed it's massive finger against the window pointing at the ship "fly? Fugo fly?" It asked. It's voice like a grown man pretending to be a child....however this was not pretend. Dreg. The prophesied child of a rather violent people. To bring about the end of the rule of Vantu. No matter who it may have been.  
The only Male born of a female warrior caste. 

Foretold to bring about eternal Tundaran rule...Until A certain someone showed up and defeated him so badly that instead of accept the defeat. He became broken and mind regressed to that of a child. Dreg wasn't his name but none used his real one. 

"No Dreg. That is the Emperor's" 

The beasts beautiful blue eyes widened. "E...Emprah..." it groaned and the boy reached up and patted his back. "Come on Dreg. We have things to do.”

"Okay. I h-he...I help" .  
The two then walked down the corridor together and went to do their duties.

Kania glanced at the guard, slowly walking away. She soon got them away from people so Scytale could shift back. She sighed, “Do you have word from Princess Irulan?” She asked sort of hushed.

“No, but look out there.” Outside was the ship Muad’Dib had landed with no doubt. It was late so they were probably shown to their rooms by now. “I’m sure we’ll meet tomorrow,” he said. Then he asked a different guard to give them a place to sleep as well.

The guard somehow obliged, Kania even got a hold of food for Mieth to eat. She soon sat with Scytale, Mieth was curled up on a couch. It was her room the Kaiser gave Kania. She noticed the silence from both her and Scytale was off putting. She shifted awkwardly, “I’m sorry for freaking out on you.” She was oddly conscious about the way she acted around Scytale.

“It’s alright,” Scytale said absentmindedly. He was thinking about the fact that the guard had only given Kania and her sister a room. He should have been more concerned with how unwelcomed he was here, but his thoughts were on how their sleeping arrangement might be.

He would take the couch, but that wasn’t the problem. He had no control over his form while he slept. And somehow letting anyone see how he truly looked was a scary thought. It felt so completely personal to him. Like seeing someone naked for the first time.

“I’m ready for sleep soon,” he said, walking over to the bed, “Do you mind if I take one of these blankets? I was going to sleep on the couch if you don’t mind.”

Kania was like her mother, she was receptive and knew that wasn’t the issue. She had this worried look on her face, “Are you okay? You seem to be bothered by something.” She soon got up to grab the blankets, though listening if he wanted to say something.

‘Trust,’ ‘Companionship,’ ‘Friends.’ 

These were all foreign concepts to Scytale. He felt himself growing attached to Kania though, and was amused by her little sister even. He felt nervous and unsure around them, and he supposed she must’ve picked up on this. 

“I’m alright,” he said, “Don’t worry about me.”

He took a couple blankets from her and set them up on the couch that Meith was just on.

“Big day tomorrow,” he said, “We’d better get some rest.”

Kania wouldn’t press, “Okay if you ever want to talk about it. I’m here.” She soon went to bed herself, letting Mieth curl up beside her. She awoke to Mieth shaking her awake, “What?” She then saw that the girl was pointing to the couch. Kania glanced for a second, seeing Scytale for a moment in another form.

Scytale was sleeping still. They had no alarm clock and a poor internal clock. They were in their given form. A slender, androgynous body, with a long thin nose, and small narrow eyes. Their hair was cropped short, as it made switching forms a whole lot easier without having so much hair to think of. Everything about them could be considered thin, if not for the face. Defined in some places, with baby fat still left in others.

They murmured something in their sleep. A wondering voice that never stayed in the same pitch. “Ka.....ni..a”

Kania soon heard her name coming from their mouth. She slowly, but surely, moved out of the bed. Signaling Mieth to stay in bed. She was quiet, hesitating whether or not to speak. She waited for anything more to come from their mouth.

Scytale mumbled something else indiscernible in their sleep, then rolled over. A soft sound came from their throat. A sound of pain and sorrow? A sound of pleasure? It was difficult to tell.

That’s what caused Kania to lightly touch their shoulder, “Hey, you okay?” She asked. When they awoke she moved back, “I’m sorry.” Kania said knowing she had woken Scytale up. Then there was silence, but their face was undeniably upset. Kania picked up on this, “I didn’t mean to wake you up, if that’s what’s wrong.”

Scytale frowned deeply. They had hoped that they could wake up early and change forms. They didn’t like her seeing them so...raw. “It’s nothing,” they said in that thin voice of theirs, “just having a dream.”

They suddenly forgot the dream. All Scytale could remember was seeing her face twisted into an intense emotion. Then even that image started to leave them.

Kania nodded, “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, keeping her hand on their shoulder. She wanted to help, but wasn’t sure if the dream was the root cause. In truth, this form seemed new to her.

They pinched their brows together, “Can’t...remember,” they yawned, still half asleep, then looked at a clock. They grumbled. It was probably time to be up anyway. 

He concentrated on a form. He went for the same one Kania was used to, be he softened the features. Took away any harsh lines. Somehow this made him seem more trustworthy to people 

“I’m getting up,” he said, “but you should get some rest.” He felt bad for waking her.

Kania shook her head, “Trust me, I’ve had a few late nights. Nothing new.” She soon got up, Mieth following suit. 

As Kania went to freshen up, Mieth quirked a brow that implied he should spill what was going through his mind. Though Mieth was mute, she was understanding about being different from others. She got up and sat on the ground cross legged.

Paul awoke and it was still dark. It was early morning, he could tell. ‘The sun must come up later here,’ he thought.

He was slow to rise. It was strange not having Chani around. Eventually he got up and made a cup of coffee with the pot that was in his room. He added his own spice. 

He would wander outside and into the palace soon.

Logan awoke himself. Though didn't leave his bed. Rolling around in his lovely warm sheets. He would eventually rise up and walk over to the curtains. Opening it to look over the palace. Goosebumps already appearing on his nude form. 

Strangely, it wasn't cold in his room. Getting dressed and ringing for a cup of coffee and a small pre-breakfast. He would sigh as he wrapped his fur lined cloak around his neck.

Irulan was awake. She had brought her alarm clock to wake her up early, but for once in her life she woke up before the clock sounded. She spent her morning getting ready. She put on a long red dress that was very flattering to her figure. She needed to gain cooperation today and a good way to captivate was with a solid appearance. She applied a thin layer of powder, filled in her blonde eyebrows to look a bit darker, went for some mascara and lipstick while she was at it. 

She tried to avoid heavy makeup, as fun as it was sometimes, as she knew it could make people think she cared too much. That was something she could not stand to have people think. She was above that. 

She sighed, and soon she was wondering the halls with her companion.

Valentine was her name. Irulan kept her as a pet of sorts. She enjoyed the company and loved the passive aggressive notion it gave Paul. Valentine was the illegitimate daughter of Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen. He was equal to Paul in rank, but also a prominent enemy, and a bad memory. Only her and Paul knew of this though. Not even Valentine knew.

She also liked to wear whale fur, though today wasn’t the day for that. A key item that gave the Harkonnen’s their wealth. Anything she could do to piss him off was a win in her book. 

She did like the girl though. At only 17 years old she was making a fine Bene Gesserit. Irulan was quite fond of her actually. 

“So we’re going to see Logan?” Valentine asked.

“Hopefully,” she replied, making a sharp turn in one of the corridors. Valentine nearly bumped into her.

“I heard his psychotic,” Valentine stated.

“He a maniac, Val, not psychotic,” Irulan said, “Remember what I said about not judging people by rumors. Only a Bene Gesserit can pass accurate judgements.”

“And Paul.”

“And Paul,” she sighed.

Kania had wandered around, the palace. Soon catching sight of Irulan and another girl, she slowly walked over. She waited for the guards to leave, before walking over, “Scytale said you would be coming, I’m Kania a friend of his.” She held her hand out, kind of nervous. She had never spoken to anyone this important. She moved her hand back, “Do you need any help?”

She raised a single brow at the girl. 

“She’s a Highness,” Valentine said, “You say, ‘Your Highness,’ or ‘Princess’ at least.” She wanted to please Irulan.

“That’s alright, Valentine,” Irulan said, “She’s clearly a peasant who doesn’t know any manners.” She was still grumpy from being up so early and the stress too. She normally wouldn’t have cared.

Kania held her tongue, but this clearly wasn’t how she expected it to go. Then again, she did make some mistakes, addressing the two. 

The Princess was going to speak with both Logan and Scytale but she didn’t see the harm in taking a detour for them. 

“Send Scytale my way,” she said, “I’ll find us a private place to discuss..matters.” She didn’t know how much Scytale had told her. 

She started to leave. Maybe she could even score a room with Logan too. Then she wouldn’t have to repeat herself. 

She wished things were more planned and organized. But one cannot exactly send a letter reading “Hey, wanna take down the Emperor of the Known universe with me??”

Kania returned to Scytale, “Princess Irulan wishes to see you, I had bumped into her, in the hallway.”

“Perfect!” He exclaimed, grabbing a coat before walking to the door. “You can join me if you wish,” he said, “I don’t know how the Princess will feel, but if she doesn’t like it then you can leave and no harm done.” He shrugged.

Kania nodded, allowing Mieth to follow, but telling the girl to sit outside and wait. 

Mieth obliged, knowing this was her sister and Scytale’s ordeal. Not hers. 

Kania walked in and she could feel the sudden awkwardness return. She didn’t tell Scytale of the exchange between her, Irulan, and Valentine. She let him introduce her, before saying, “My Mother was Amelie Seno, your highness.” Amelie was a controversial figure in House Harkonnen and the Imperium. She wasn’t married to Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen, but it cost her mother many good relations and she was put on trial for treason. It was no secret Kania had her mother’s features, mixed with her father’s own.

Irulan’s eyes widened. She knew there was something familiar in her face, but she had brushed it aside. 

“Are you her only child?” She spoke tensely.

Kania didn’t want to bring Mieth into this, but spoke, “My younger sister is outside, but she won’t give you anymore information she’s mute.” Kania soon changed the subject, “Look I don’t think I should be the center of attention here, there’s other things that need to be discussed.”

“I believe ‘I’ decide what’s to be discussed,” Irulan stated sharply. 

Scytale gave Kania a look and mouthed “watch yourself”.

She didn’t like this attitude. Yes Valentine was feisty at times too, but only when provoked. 

“Scytale, bring the young one,” she said.

He did as he was told and ushered Mieth inside.

Irulan was shocked. She remembered Feyd-Rautha. She remembered how shy he had come across. He had just lost his brother and his uncle and was so quiet for the time he was with her and her father. Then when Paul came along he just exploded. It was such an odd memory for her, that day. 

So much had happened that she had gone into a hyper aware state of mind, saving things into her memory like she did when she landed here on Vantu. 

Seeing so much of ‘his’ face on a little mute girl was alarming, and brought back all those feelings. 

“Alright,” she said quietly, “That’s enough, let’s get to business.”

All her years with Paul, feeling so bitter, made her turn into someone very brash and disagreeable. But having those memories come back made her feel a bit more like her old self. 

“You may stay, if you like Kania. I have no quarrel with your heritage.”

Kania nodded, soon sitting down and listening to the conversation in deep thought. She kept quiet, honestly trying to listen for what was about to happen. She wondered if Logan was in on it, more than likely he was. She glanced at Scytale, before turning her attention to Irulan, after her name was called, “Yes?” She asked.

“You won’t be attending our meeting with the Reverend Mother,” Irulan said, “Neither will you Valentine.”

“Valentine, I’d like you on Dune to monitor Paul and bring us updates.”

“Kania, perhaps you should be monitoring things here on Vantu. You’re not a Bene Gesserit, but then again, it’s not Muad’Dib you’d be monitoring.”

She sighed, “But, Valentine, I’m not sure how you would monitor Paul. You know, if you were lurking around him, he’d know I’m up to something. Perhaps you should stay with Kania,”

She wanted to avoid Valentine getting too close with her apparent demi-siblings, but she also didn’t want her blowing her cover on Dune.

“I’ll stay here, my lady, if that’s what you wish,” Valentine said.

“Alright,” she said, “Alright. Everyone leave except Scytale, I want to wrap things up with him really quick.”

Kania nodded curtly, soon leaving, with Mieth behind her. A sudden feeling of anxiety drop her stomach. She waited for Scytale in the room, he then came in. That sudden anxiety came back, “Is everything okay?” She felt like something was off.

“Everything is fine,” he said. He was worried for a second their that she may have been catching on to his secret agenda but she didn’t. 

Scytale’s primary mission was to gain control of Muad’Dib, not outright eliminate him. The Tleilaxu had several tricks up their sleeves. 

“But you did look worried about something,” a young voice behind him said. It was the girl, Valentine. She had been watching him closely the whole time.

“Anyone would feel nervous in the presence of the Princess,” he retorted.

“True,” she said, then turned to Kania, “Why was the Princess so fascinated with your heritage?” She asked her, trying to make conversation with the only person who seemed close to her in age.

Kania shrugged, “I guess, due to the circumstances, my mother wasn’t noble born, but my father was.” She glanced at Valentine, then Scytale, and back to Valentine. She really did wonder if there was any other motive to the Princess’s fascination with her and Mieth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon
> 
> You can also check out our Wiki pages we made for the series:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/uszekh


End file.
